Helmets for contact sports, such as those used in football, hockey and lacrosse, typically include a shell, an internal padding assembly, a faceguard or face mask, and a chin protector or strap that removably secures the helmet on the wearer's head. The internal padding assembly is secured to an interior surface of the shell to absorb a portion of energy received from a force applied to an exterior surface of the shell. Existing padding assemblies often include a plurality of padding elements that are arranged to contact a wearer's head when the helmet is worn.
Existing internal padding assemblies that are affixed to the inner surface of a football helmet often include a number of pad elements that may be formed from absorbent foam, air, gel or a combination thereof. Air may be utilized as an inflation fluid to adjust the dimensions of the pad element. An example of such a pad element is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,889. Another example of a helmet with an inflatable bladder is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,365. Conventional padding assemblies do not fully accommodate the anatomical distinctions among various wearer's heads, and under certain helmet impact conditions, these padding assemblies may not prevent the helmet from rotating about the wearer's head. This rotation may occur under a variety of conditions, including when the helmet's facemask is pulled, or when a player and/or helmet is subjected to a severe impact or a number of nearly simultaneous impacts.
The present invention is provided to solve these limitations and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by conventional sports helmets. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.